Wild Life
by Solangelo Love XOXO
Summary: Jason is on YouTube and he finds a song that he wants to make a music video for with Percy, Will, Nico, Frank, and Leo. This was just because Phangirl72 and I were listening to Wild Life by Jack and Jack so this happened. Hope you like!


**Before ANYBODY reads this, you need to go watch the music video for ****_Wild Life_**** by Jack and Jack. GO. NOW.**

Jason Grace was in his cabin on YouTube, listening to random songs. He came across this song called _'Wild Life' _by some guys named Jack and Jack. He clicked on the music video, thinking it was going to be a really good song. To say the least, he was not disappointed. The music video was as great as the song, if not better. Jason had to show his friends his discovery. He ran to cabin 3 and- without knocking- barged in.

"PERCY!" Jason exclaimed.

Percy was so surprised; he rolled out of his bed and hit the floor with a _thud_.

"Dude, what the Hades!" Percy yelled, standing up.

"You _have _to come to my cabin and hear this song!" Jason fangirled.

"Okay, bro," Percy sighed.

"We have to get Leo, Frank, and Solangelo."

"Dude, did you just refer to Nico and Will as one person?"

"No, bro. I referred to them as a ship."

Perce just nodded and followed Jason.

They proceeded to go to the Ares cabin to get Frank, the Hephaestus to retrieve Leo, and the Hades cabin to get Will and drag out Nico. The 6 boys soon found themselves in the Zeus Cabin.

"Why are we here again?" Nico asked, annoyed that Jason had interrupted a game of Mythomagic between Will and himself.

"I have to show you guys this song! And the video!" Jason explained, excited as a little kid on Christmas.

"Then keep us in suspense no longer! Play the song!" Leo cheered.

Jason pulled up the video and played it. **(Seriously, if you haven't watched the video, watch it now. You'll need to or you won't understand some stuff. Please, do it. Seriously.)**

"Why do I feel like that would be you and Percy?" Frank asked Jason when the 2 guys (Jack and Jack everyone had supposed they were) came on screen.

"Because it would be us," they replied in unison.

Then they gaped and pointed at each other, laughing.

Will and Frank were pretty into the song. Nico tried not to react, but Will caught him tapping his foot on the floor or his fingers on his legs during the more catchy parts of the song. When Will caught him, he would give him a slight nudge and a slight smile. The son of Hades would then proceed to stop and blush profusely. Will would chuckle.

The song ended and Percy and Jason turned their heads to face each other. They had identical evil, sneaky, _'I-have-an-evil-master-mind-plan'_ look on their faces, the Stolls would've been proud. Then they turned to look at the group, still sporting their looks that terrified anyone who knew them. That look told them that the 2 boys had an awful idea, a wonderful, awful idea.

"We should recreate the video," they said in unison.

"YES! I'M IN!" Leo shouted.

"Eh, why not," Will shrugged.

"If everyone else is in," Frank decided.

Nico said no.

"Absolutely not," Nico huffed.

"But-" Jason started.

"Nope."

"Come on-" Percy was cut off.

"Nuh-uh," Nico shook his head.

"Aw-" Leo started to complain.

"Not a chance," Nico told them, crossing his arms over his chest.

Will stepped toward Nico.

"Please?" Will asked, putting a hand on Nico's shoulders.

"No," he answered.

"Pleeeaaaasssseee?" Will's hand went down his arm to hold his hand.

"I said no and I meant it."

Will leaned in so his lips were by Nico's ear.

"Please?" he whispered.

Nico shook his head, not quite sure if he should trust his words at this point.

"Please? For me?" Will questions, pulling away and giving Nico the puppy dog eyes and the pouty lip he could never deny.

Nico closed his eyes, sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine," he replied, trying to sound as annoyed as possible.

"Thank you!" Will beamed his Son-of-Apollo bright smile, enveloping Nico in a hug. He picked Nico up of the ground and spun him around. Then he set the shorter boy back on his feet and kissed him on the cheek.

"Whatever," Nico grumbled as he put a hand on his cheek, sitting back down.

Frank was just sitting there while Percy, Jason, and Leo were standing in a line, smirking. Percy was standing to the left making an 'o' with his arms, Jason was in the middle with his arms spread, making a 't', and Leo stood on the right leaning to the side to make a 'p' with his arms. Nico, Will, and Frank read it.

"'OTP?'" Frank read out loud.

"I think they mean 'O-T-P'," Will informed.

Nico rolled his eyes.

Jason, Percy, and Leo broke formation and started laughing.

"Let's just go and get this thing over with," Nico sighed, rolling his eyes.

Everyone left cabin 1 to get what they need to complete the video.

They returned to the cabin 4 hours later. They finally were ready to start the video.

"Wait," Will piped up. "Who's going to be the camera person?"

"I've got this," Percy told them. "Follow me, boys."

They walked out of the cabin.

"ANNABETH!" Percy screamed at the top of his lungs.

He started running to cabin 6. Everyone followed him, calling for Annabeth. She came out when the group reached the cabin.

"What do you need, Seaweed Brain?" she asked.

"Can you be the camera woman for this video Jason, Will, Nico, Frank, Leo, and I are making?" Percy questioned.

"What is the video for?"

"It's a music video for this song Jason found," Leo explained.

"Okay," she shrugged, following the boys back to cabin 1.

They all got ready for the video. Soon they were ready to start shooting.

**(Video Roles:**

**Jason: Blonde singer**

**Percy: Brown haired singer**

**Leo: Bright green hands**

**Will: Orange hands**

**Nico: Dim green hands**

**Frank: Pink hands)**

***AFTER VIDEO IS DONE***

They watched it to see how it turned out. It turned out pretty good, in their opinion, for them being them. Then Jason posted it on YouTube. Leo, Percy, Will, and Frank watched over his shoulders as he uploaded it. Nico was lying down on the floor with his face shoved in a pile of pillows, looking like he was trying to suffocate himself.

"IT'S UP!" Jason cheered once it was posted.

Everyone whooped, except for Nico who muttered 'kill me' into the pillows.

Will sat down on the floor, next to Nico, and took his hand.

"No," Will told him.

Nico turned his head to face Will.

"Come on, please?"

"No, I am the doctor. I do not kill people," Will told him.

Nico just groaned and closed his eyes.

"Whoa, it's been up for less than 5 minutes and it already has 100 views," Jason said.

"Dang," Frank said.

"Do people have lives?" Percy laughed.

"Yes, but they watched it because I'm hot," Leo smirked.

Everyone started at Leo, even Nico who has to almost turn his head all the way around.

"Dude, you were wearing a mask, no one saw your face," Nico told him, before slumping his head back down.

"My essence is hot," Leo defended.

Everyone facepalmed.

"No," Nico mumbled.

"Mood killer," Leo scoffed.

"Any comments?" Will asked.

"Only one," Jason answered.

"What does it say?" Frank followed up.

"The one with the bright green hands is hot," Jason read.

"_Who _posted that?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"The account name is SuperSizedMcShizzle01." Jason said.

Everyone turned to Leo who was holding an I-Phone. He looked up to see everyone staring at him. He quickly threw the phone over his shoulder behind him.

"What I-Phone?" he asked.

Everyone just rolled their eyes and turned away from Leo. Suddenly they heard a soft snore come from the floor.

"Is he asleep?" Percy whispered to Will.

Will nodded, playing with Nico's unruly hair.

"I'm gonna take him to his cabin, see you guys," Will announced.

Then Will picked Nico up bridal style and carried him out.

"They're so cute!" Jason told everyone else left in the room

"It's nice to know that cute, sweet, protective, and blonde is Nico's type," Percy agreed.

"And, uh, you're not," Leo sassed.

Percy would've been killing Leo had he, Jason, and Frank not been dying from laughing so hard.

Then Jason checked the time.

"Hey, guys, it's time for dinner. Let's go," Jason ordered.

The 4 boys walked to the dining pavilion. It was when they sat down that they realized that Nico and Will weren't there. Jason's, Leo's, and probably Percy's minds went directly to the gutter. Frank just looked down at his food awkwardly as the other 3 boys discussed what they were thinking.

**Poor Frank. Hope this was okay. I wrote this with my best friend Phangirl72. We didn't really know how to end it, but we had the idea so this happened. Hope you like!**


End file.
